


The birth of Bernkastel

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [11]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Saikoroshi-hen, Unhappy Ending, takes place in Saikoroshi-hen, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Rika Furude kills her mother in hopes of traveling back to her original world, but that isn’t what happens at all.





	The birth of Bernkastel

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my personal headcanon and theory on how Rika Furude and Bernkastel are related. This is a little sloppily written and goes all over the place; but I hope you enjoy regardless.

_"Somehow, somehow, smile_  
_Please kill that cruel me_  
_Don't mourn for me_  
_If you swear to kill me_  
_Sparkling blue will fall down on us"_

_ ~ Seizensetsu, Bernkastel image song _

.

I am no longer Furude Rika, she's slipped out of my fingers like stones I've crushed into mere grains of sand. I have become a different existence now, one that's separated completely from that silly little girl.

I have now become thee who is known as lady Bernkastel.

I was killed in an accident, in a perfect world I spent year after year fighting for, without results. I finally won over a perfect word, but now it's all ruined and it's all my fault. I was stupid; foolish; pitiful. As much as I hate to admit it... I should have listened to Hanyuu. 

She knew exactly what she was talking about when she said I had to be careful. Look where it's gotten me now.

As of now, I ended up trapped in an off-kilter, seemingly perfect world where everyone lives without sin. Sadly, that had proven to be nothing but a farce prison.  
Their lives are perfect - too perfect. It is a world I could never dream of finding happiness in, and perhaps my own selfishness is a sin, too. Living without sin you see, that's a sin in itself. This world is filthy and I wanted out, but I was trapped. What could I have done?

It's foolish acting like I ever could find happiness in such an inferno, however.  
Here; Keiichi never committed any such sin, so he never came to Hinamizawa to atone. Because of this, Mion Sonozaki will never know the heartbreak of that cursed doll.  
Rena Ryuugu has a happy family, so she never knew betrayal like she did before. Her mother is still happily married to her father, and she doesn't even visit the dumpster she visited, because it's heavily populated. There was no dam war; therefore no dismemberment murder case. Because of this, no one is afraid of the trash dumpster like they used to be. Rena will never know the joy of treasure hunting, sadly.  
Takano never adopted Miyo for an identity, dwelling forever as Tanashi Miyoko. Due to this, Irie also has no reason to come in.  
I think the worst thing about this world, though, was Satoko. Though Satoko may look like my best friend who I shared a close bond with before; my close friend she is no more. It stung, to be honest. That's why I took it for a while. Satoko cannot stand furude Rika here, because she had no need for me. Instead, she has Satoshi, Mion, and Rena.  
She didn't need me anymore.

That hurt.

Hanyuu couldn't enter this world either, unfortunately. Complicated reasons, perhaps? I didn't know at first. I didn't know the real purpose of this labyrinth; this... inferno. I didn't know I was being watched, being tested by someone sickly. Someone who had been planning my demise as Rika; and the start of something new and horrid.  
Hanyuu did inform me of one very important factor, however. That my only escape, my only way out of this mess was to kill the person with the fragment inside them that's needed to take me back to my own world.

It's cruel, I guess, but my thinking back then was that it was my only shot at ever returning to the happy life I had once known. I was also on a time limit, after all, sunset tomorrow morning. If I don't find the fragment by then, I'm doomed to live in this awful picture perfect world until I take my last breath; this time not to be saved by Hanyuu.  
It didn't take detective skills to find the fragment I was looking for.  
It was inside my own mother. As cruel as this may sound, it didn't exactly bother me as much as it should. My mother always died in precious worlds, though not at my hands. It was different this time. I had to kill her.

Oh well, I guess it was a reasonable price to pay, in a weird way. If killing her in this world gives me happiness in my happier world, it's worth it. Of course it's worth it. I had figured the sooner I killed her the better, so I had to hustle. I was on a time limit, so I have to take the initiative.  
A part of me was a little glad Hanyuu wasn't in this world, as she can be too soft. She'd only trouble me, reminding me of human morals and whatnot. I missed her, though; of course I did. This choice however was mine and mine alone, and I was more than willing to pay the price. Being trapped here was a fate far too cruel for me, and I refused to spend another second here.  
All I had to do now was decide on how exactly I planned on going about doing it. How, how would I kill my mother? I just wanted to get it over with - a nice thrust through the heart should do the trick. As soon as she's dead, I'd be free. That's what I thought anyway.  
I didn't even have to worry about erasing evidence or what would happen in this world. I knew my father would be devastated to come home to find his wife had been murdered and the evidence all traced back to his missing daughter - but that wasn't my problem, so I figured it would be better not to dwell on it.

I sighed and slowly drew a large knife from the cabinet. The knife was snapped at the tip but the rest of it was razor-sharp, and could easily slit open flesh just by gently brushing it. It's black handle was made out of a cheap plastic. As she drew it, it made a satisfying sound that was uncomfortably pleasuring to listen too. It's blade was made out of shimmery, shining steal.  
I heard the click-clack of my mother's heels on the polished tile, and I knew that there wasn't any turning back. The raw wooden door creaked open and she stared at me with a questioning expression.

"Rika... what are you doing up? It's late, and you need your sleep for school!"  
I stepped forward, my cold and piercing glare startling her. My hand was shaking, but I gripped the knife tightly. I had to go through with this, as it was the only way.  
"Rika? Why are you holding that knife? What's with that look?!"  
I stepped closer to her, trying to mentally wash away all my emotion. This was for the better. Though I may deserve this, the end will be worth it.  
"Rika! Put that knife down this instant! If something is happening, we can tal-"  
The knife met my mother's flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make her scream. I twisted the blade in my hands, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper. She needed to die, I had to finish this. Her skin was torn to shreds as the knife rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder. Then, without warning, I jerked it all the way into her back, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside her and the black handle was pushing against her broken skin. Her cry was a crazed sound of guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar. I kept a straight face and pulled the blade out of my now deathly white mother.

She sank to her knees, continuing to scream, convulsing and trembling like a rabid animal and thick blood flowing freely from the gaping hole in her back. I felt bad, I really did.  
I had no choice, I kept telling myself. This is for the better, I convinced myself.  
The cascade of her life source gushed out in all directions, scarlet liquid squirting up all over me. I turned away as she plead for mercy became quieter, the slightly metallic tang of blood tingling in my nostrils. The deed had been done.  
My mother was dead, and it was of my own doing.  
Any minute now, I waited, kneeling on the ground panting for air.

I can return to my happy world now, right?

_Right?!_

So... why wasn't anything happening?  
Scared, I looked around frantically. "Hanyuu! I destroyed the fragment, I killed her! I killed my own mother! I hope you're happy dammit!" I shrieked. "Hanyuu! Where are you! Come on, get me out of here!!"

Hold on, perhaps I had to die first... I have never made it into the sea of Kakera from a world without dying first. I've killed myself multiple tones, so this shouldn't be too hard.  
I took my knife, and drove it into my throat, pushing it all the way back. Blood sprayed out, and I instantly dropped dead.  
Like usual, I awoke in the vast sea of Kakera.

I still couldn't catch even a glimpse of Hanyuu. Geez, she was being more useless than usual. Whatever, I'd find her later. I began to search through the fragments, looking for the happy world that I've taken hundreds of years to create. After lots of rummaging, I finally managed to find it. The tiny crystal was smooth and heavy in my hand.  
There was one major problem, though. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get in. Panic began to rise and I could hear my heartbeat getting faster as the seconds ticked away, and I was still unable to enter the fragment.

"Why there you have it," an unfamiliar voice chuckled from behind me. "The little Miko actually passed my test."

Startled, I turned around.  
What the hell was going on? Only Hanyuu and I had access to the sea of Kakera. Only we could be here. So who the hell was this person?  
Behind me, was a tall, graceful looking woman. Her lush, deep violet hair was styled in a Hime cut, and lengthwise reached the bottom of her waist. She wore a long, silky pink chiffon dress, similar to what Hanyuu wore, only much more majestic. A long green sash was draped over her right shoulder, probably representing some sort of power, though I wasn't sure of what.  
She had cunning, rich violet eyes that surveyed me up and down, before she nodded in approval.

I think her strangest feature, however, were the two silver horns that crowned her head.  
I felt like I was choking on my words.

"Who... are you... and what the hell have you done with Hanyuu?" I demanded my voice tense but maintaining my composure.

She giggled a sickly giggle. Her voice was overall melodious and charming, but it had a sadistic edge that made my skin crawl.  
"You silly, silly little Miko," she retorted. "Fool, what do you mean 'what have I done to Hanyuu? Technically, I am Hanyuu." She scanned over me, her eyes shifting from left to right as she noticed my obvious confusion.

"I'm your friend Hanyuu, but this is my true form, you see," she specified. "I am the all-mighty, great witch of theatre-going, drama, and spectating. My real name is Featherine Augustus Aurora."

"Spectating?" I repeated tauntingly. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" I barked. "How did you even get here?"

She sighed in exasperation. "You never listen, do you, you relentless little brat," she sneered. "I already told you; I am Hanyuu, this is my true form." A look of displeasure made itself present across her face.  
I was getting more and more impatient. "If you're really Hanyuu," I fumed, "then send me back to my goddamn world already. I'm not in the mood for dealing with this garbage."

She rolled her eyes at me smugly. "Oh, Rika... I can't do that, you know," Featherine professed with insolence. "Just... take a look inside your fragment."  
I held it up and squinted my eyes, looking to see what was going on inside.  
Inside the fragment, I saw myself waking up in a hospital, surrounded by my friends. I was awake and seemed to have survived the accident, or some miracle of that nature.  
"See, Rika~?" Featherine singsonged. "You already exist in that fragment. When you killed you're own mother, you - rather, Furude Rika was revived in that world. But this you were still alive in the world I created, so-"

"You created?!" I snapped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you saying that you planned this all out?!"

Featherine flares a fierce glare down at me. "Let me finish. Yes, this all went according to my plan," she hissed. "You see... and listen closely little Miko, as I have some explaining to do. You must be absolutely clueless. The world you just left was merely a test I had set up for you, to determine where you'd land. Now, in order for you to understand this next part," she remarked, tilting her head to the side a little. "I must explain something else first. Something I'm sure even you don't understand about yourself. Imagine a circle. You are not a half-human, half-witch, but you are neither. Say that would be a circle that is half black and half white, you understand?"  
I nodded, prompting for her to continue.

"Well, you would be gray. You're a human with heavy potential to be a powerful witch, one that I would fear if I didn't know better. As you don't even seem to know how, right now. How to live as a witch, I mean," she justified. "The premises of your test is as follows; you kill your mother by the time limit, you are born to be a full-blown witch. You fail my test and refused to kill your mother, then you become a full human, and that is how you shall die. You passed, and that's why you're here now. You've become a witch."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I protested in fear, unable to accept the reality at the time, feeling like my whole world was falling apart. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, I'll tell you that.  
"But," I stammered. "You wouldn't have... you couldn't! You're telling me Hanyuu wasn't who I thought? That she wasn't the moe little goddess, but a prick like you?!? You're kidding, you have to be! I can't accept... I won't accept it! Were you seriously going to take a world we achieved together after hundreds and hundreds of years of suffering together? Why would you do such an awful thing?" I screamed. I couldn't believe this. I began to pinch myself, but I couldn't wake up. This wasn't a dream - this was really happening. I felt like I was going to lose my mind completely.

She sighed, and if I was completely crazy I would've mistaken it for sympathy.  
"Oh my, oh my. So many questions at once, you poor thing. Calm down. I've never explained this to you before... I suppose. Witches are basically goddess, and humans are simply game pieces to us. Witches set up and play games using such pieces, by creating a universe and referring to it as our very own game board. You're entire life, each timeline you struggled in, they were nothing but game boards for witches play. You're friends were simply your backup pieces, and if this were a game of chess, I suppose you'd be the king. The game you featured in was a game between me and another witch; you of course were my piece. Unlike the other pieces, you were a special case. You remembered the previous game-boards, the ones that had gone on for over a century. You also had the ability to enter the sea of fragments. However, you were still held back by the burden of your human body, making you unable to exist on a higher plane. You've always had the potential to be a witch, but now you've fully entered the realm, by passing my special test!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I slowly stepped away from this crazy woman, sincerely hoping this was some bad joke.

I sighed. "I'm really sorry, Hanyuu... is this payback for all the times I've made you wake up with a hangover? Maybe for me testing you badly, when you were only trying to help? Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but I want you back! Go back to your old self, dammit! Go back to acting pessimistic, and saying "auauauau.."; and send me to my world! This isn't funny anymore, cut it out!" I cried.  
Featherine frowned. "Would you stop?" She snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Hanyuu! My name is Featherine Augustus Aurora!" She scowled and crosses her arms.

I sighed stomping my foot. "Fine, whatever! Aurora, send me back to my happy Hinamizawa! I miss all my friends... I miss Keiichi and his quirks... I miss Satoko and her traps, her sass, her attitude.." I smiled bitterly, and wet tears began to stream down my cheek. "I miss Rena; and her treasure hunting, I miss Mion's spunk, even Shion... I want to go home dammit! You can't take that away from me! You can't, you can't!" I screeched. "It isn't fair!!"  
Aurora tapped her chin in confusion as if she didn't understand a word I just said. It made me angrier than ever.

"I do not understand one bit why anyone in their right mind would pick to be a human instead of an all-powerful witch. A witch's power only grows stronger depending on how long she's suffered, and you'd be the most powerful of them all, you realize that, right?"

"I don't care about any of that!" I shrieked. "I just want my life back! Give it back or I'll... I'll... kill you!!" I exclaimed, charging at her.

I opened my hand and thrust my own palm towards her, knocking Featherine far away out of my sight and range, but she was quick to recover.  
She began to giggle. "To wish to fight me? You wish to fight a creator, the one and the one to only surpass the power of a witch? You're a brand new witch who barely even knows what you're doing, how would you ever plan on fighting me?" She chuckled in amusement.  
She turned around, and began to slowly walk away. I opened my mouth to protest, but she raised a finger, causing Time itself to stop.

She slowly lowered it, sending me crashing down.

"Sorry, my Miko, but I don't even have to break a sweat in order to beat you," she informed me. "You're on your own, now."

That's when my life as Rika Furude ended, and I became Bernkastel; torn away from an old identity. I haven't seen Hanyuu since, and my only way to interact with my friends was with game pieces.

I've become an existence that's cruel, fighting away my boredom with games. I remember living the other life only vaguely now, but not I know it isn't something I can ever go back to. How unfortunate it was, but witches are born straight out of misfortune. Sulking and wallowing in my sorrows won't do any good. Instead, I live as a traveler, constantly running away from my own boredom. Where will I find my next game, I wonder?

See you there, I suppose.

_Someone, please smile for me; And learn of the unknown truths (lies)_

_I want you to hold my trembling fingers; Why is this making you so sad?_

_~ Seizensetsu, Bernkastel image song_


End file.
